stick_empire_fan_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Medusa (The Rise of The Order Empire)
|-|Original Timeline= This is the version of Medusa from the The Rise of The Order Empire continuity. Not the Medusa you were looking for? See Medusa (disambiguation). Medusa is the main antagonist of The Rise of The Order Empire. Prior to the events of the series, she was struck down by the efforts of both the rebel nations and the Order Empire. At an unknown time, a massive storm had gone through Inamorta, dispersing all of Order throughout the land, virtually destroying the nation. Some time later, it would be revealed that this was the wrathful ghost of Medusa, having taken a new shape and form. History Before TRoTOE Medusa was first encountered in "The Battle of No Man's Land". Where she had claimed to be "The True Leader of Inamorta", and that nobody else could replace her. This helped all the other nations realise who the real threat was, causing them to team up in order to cleanse Inamorta of their evil. This eventually culminated in "The Battle of Chaos Castle", even having Medusa have to step in to protect the empire. But, it was not enough. The combined forces of all of Inamorta struck down the gorgon, saving Inamorta from her terror and ensuring peace for Inamorta. The Rise of The Order Empire A year after their demise, they had returned, in the form of a dark, purple storm. They sent all of Order's people all over Inamorta, scattering the nation and causing it to collapse, ending Order's rule. Sometime later, they arrived at Shocknia Island, the island which the Soulwrath and Technion had settled on, and began to rebuild their army, should Order ever return. They corrupted all that was there, creating the Infected army. They reawakened the demon of the seas, Charybdis, to do their bidding, sent the Infected to Inamorta to find out if Order has rebuilt after the storm, or if they have finally been vanquished and created herself a temporary body out of the remains of Hades and other Technion parts, and headed for Inamorta. After arriving, she began collecting the pieces needed for a ritual to revive Death, her master and give Medusa a new body. However, Death's revival would only further doom her, as after Death was revived, and Order was destroyed, Death betrayed Medusa, absorbing her soul and permanently killing her. |-|Reborn Timeline= This is the version of Medusa from the The Rise of The Order Empire: Reborn continuity. Not the Medusa you were looking for? See Medusa (disambiguation). Medusa is the main female protagonist of Zealon's stories. Initially starting off as the last of the Gorgon race and as a servant of Death themselves, after being captured and breaking out with the help of Zealon, Cyclonio, Terrano and Hydranian, they are on the path of redemption, trying to fix the bad deeds she and Stheno, her sister, had done while under Death's command. History Still a WIP, this is my first page using the "tabber" tool. Category:The Rise of The Order Empire Category:Chaos Category:Female Characters Category:Character Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Protagonists Category:Alive